NCT DREAM
Detalles *'Nombre: ' **NCT Dream (Internacional) **엔씨티 드림 (enssiti deurim) en Corea. **エヌ・シー・ティーの夢 (Enu shī tī no yume) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'NCT Dream'?:' Ya que son un grupo conformado por adolescentes, buscan dar un mensaje de esperanza y sueños tanto a los fans mayores como a los de su edad. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicos (4 coreanos y 2 chinos) -Unidad Rotatoria-. **'Número de Integrantes Graduados: '''1 chico (1 canadiense) *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 24 de agosto del 2016. **'En China:' 24 de agosto del 2016. *'Color Oficial:' Verde Limón. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) Sub-Unidad de NCT Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Varios integrantes fueron participantes del proyecto SMROOKIES y seleccionados para el nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment llamado NCT. '2016: Debut con su Primer Sencillo Digital "Chewing Gum"' El 19 de agosto, SM Entertainment subió una imagen con el nombre de la siguiente sub-unidad de NCT, "NCT Dream", junto con la primera imagen Teaser, revelando al primer integrante Ji Sung, ese mismo día se dio a conocer Chen Le. El 20 de agosto, SM Entertainment subió nuevas imágenes a su página oficial revelando a los siguientes integrantes de NCT Dream, el tercer integrante Jeno y el cuarto Hae Chan. El 21 de agosto, SM Entertainment lanzó una imagen revelando al quinto integrante, Mark. Y más tarde fue revelado el sexto integrante, Ren Jun. El 22 de agosto, SM Entertainment lanzó la última imagen que revelaría al último integrante, Jae Min. NCT Dream ha hecho su debut con Chewing Gum, el grupo adolescente es una explosión de energía, tan vibrante como el colorido vídeo musical. En vez de ir por un concepto maduro, el vídeo musical refleja la joven edad de los miembros del grupo con un concepto de niños traviesos. Chewing Gum es una canción que habla sobre un chico que tiene su primera experiencia en el amor, es un fresco palpitar de corazones y refrescante género Teen Pop. Fue lanzado el 27 de agosto en varios portales digitales. '2017: Regreso con su Primer Single Álbum 'THE FIRST' e Inactividad Temporal de Jae Min' El 26 de enero de 2017, varios medios de comunicación revelaron que NCT DREAM regresaría en febrero con un nuevo álbum. SM Entertainment confirmó que seria un álbum nuevo, y declaró que el grupo regresara después del regreso del grupo femenino de la misma compañía Red Velvet. Luego se informó que Jaemin no estará participando en este comeback de NCT Dream. SM Entertainment ha hecho un comunicado explicando las razones: "Jaemin está siendo tratado por su lesión a la columna, la salud del artista es nuestra prioridad, por lo cual no estará participando de en este comeback y se concentrará en su recuperación". El 9 de febrero, NCT DREAM lanzó su primer sencillo álbum titulado "My First and Last", junto con su vídeo musical. El grupo realizó su presentación de regreso el 9 de febrero en M! Countdown (Mnet). Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum 'We Young' Mnet por medio de su cuenta de facebook anuncio que NCT Dream haría comeback a través de una imagen. El 8 de agosto de 2017, SM Entertainment confirmó el comeback revelando el primer Teaser de 'We Young' conformado por Mark anunciando así su regreso el 17 de agosto. Anteriormente Jae Min, no estaba participando en el comeback de 'THE FIRST' debido a una lesión en su columna, y tomaría un descanso para poder recuperarse. El día 13 de agosto, cumpleaños de Jae Min, él mandó un comunicado, dando las gracias por sus mensajes de cumpleaños, y también agregó que no podría participar en este comeback, hasta que estuviera completamente bien. 'Colaboración con SM Station con un single digital 'The Dreamers Christmas Los chicos van a lanzar su canción de Navidad '''Joy' a través de "SM Station 2". Se tomaron muestras de dos famosos villancicos, "Joy to the World" y "Jingle Bells", para la mezcla pop up tempo especial de NCT Dream. 2018: NCT 2018, Regreso con 'GO' y regreso de Jae Min Durante la bienvenida que NCT le dio al 2018 se dió a conocer que Jae Min estaría de regreso para poder seguir promocionando con el resto de miembros de NCT Dream. El 1 de marzo fueron reveladas las primeras imágenes y un video teaser anunciando el regreso de NCT Dream, en estos se podía ver un concepto completamente distinto a los que el grupo había tenido anteriormente. Los primeros en empezar a promocionar el regreso de el grupo fueron Mark, Hae Chan y Ren Jun, revelaron un video teaser llamado "WE'RE SO YOUNG", Jeno y Jae Min los cuales fueron los segundos en seguir promocionando su regreso, revelaron un video teaser titulado "WE'RE SO FREAKY" y por ultimo los integrantes en seguir promocionando fueron Chen Le y Jisung, estos revelaron el teaser titulado "WE BE SCREAMING GO!" El 4 de marzo fue finalmente revelado el M/V oficial de "GO". Con el lanzamiento de "GO" '''los chicos de '''NCT Dream se posicionaron en el primer lugar de la lista de iTunes en 7 países. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'We Go Up Del 9 al 13 de agosto, las cuentas de Twitter e Instagram de NCT Dream publicaron un video o foto cada día, dando pistas del concepto y nombre del nuevo comeback. Finalmente, el 16 de agosto se confirmó mediante las cuentas de NCT Dream y SM Entertainment que el grupo volvería el 3 de septiembre con su nuevo mini álbum 'We Go Up', con 6 nuevas canciones, siendo el nombre del title track 'Go Up', junto con una foto del primer teaser. Se confirmó que este sería el último comeback de Mark con NCT Dream. 'Dream Show y Salida de Mark' El 6 de Septiembre SM Entertainment anunció que los 7 miembros de NCT Dream tendrían una serie de concierto de variedades musicales en el SMTOWN Theater en el COEX Artium. ''"“NCT DREAM SHOW” se centrará en el concepto de NCT, el cual simpatiza con soñar y convertirse en uno a través de la música. Los fans podrán convertirse en uno con NCT Dream a través de este espectáculo donde la música, las actuaciones, los videos y los efectos escénicos están conectados de forma orgánica. Habrá actuaciones especiales solo para “NCT DREAM SHOW”, y los integrantes del grupo jugarán a juegos y tendrán entrevistas en el escenario. Los fans esperan una gran diversión ya que el concierto tiene muchos programas diferentes". En un principio se anunciaron 3 shows para el 28, 29 y 30 de septiembre pero debido a la alta demanda se agregó un show más para el 30. Más tarde se confirmó que el Dream Show sería no solo para el mes de septiembre, sino una serie de conciertos mensuales. Se anunciaron fechas para el mes de diciembre, del 1 al 5, y luego nuevamente debido a la alta demanda se agregó otra fecha para el 2. En el primer día los miembros confirmaron que Mark se graduaría el 31 de ese mes. 'Lesión de Hae Chan' El 19 de diciembre SM Entertainment lanzó un comunicado que decía "Hola, somos SM Entertainment. Haechan se torció la pierna derecha durante la preparación de una presentación y tuvo que visitar el hospital. Fue diagnosticado con una fractura en su tibia, por lo que tendrá que usar un yeso y descansar. Como resultado, Haechan inevitablemente estará ausente en todos los eventos de fin de año. Siguiendo el consejo del médico, se enfocará en recibir tratamiento para recuperarse por el momento. Esperamos que puedan entenderlo. Gracias" '' Por esta razón Hae Chan no será parte de la última presentación de NCT Dream con Mark el 31 de diciembre, y se desconoce cuando retomará las actividades con el grupo. 'Nueva colaboración con SM Station con otro single digital 'Candle Light' El 17 de diciembre, el canal de música digital de SM Entertainment anunció que NCT Dream lanzará la canción con temática de invierno “Candle Light" el 27 de diciembre. Se compartieron dos videos teaser para su próxima canción, incluidas las versiones “Light” y “Candle”. Se reveló que Mark participó en la letra de la canción. '''2019: Otra colaboración con SM Station con el single digital 'Don't Need Your Love' El 30 de mayo, el canal de música digital de SM Entertainment anunció que NCT Dream colaboró con el cantante inglés HRVY en la nueva canción “Don’t Need Your Love”. Más tarde revelaron que “Don’t Need Your Love” es una canción de género synth pop con un ritmo rítmico y sonidos de guitarra acústica, y estaría programada para ser lanzada el 6 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST. Hae Chan no pudo formar parte de la colaboración al estar ocupado con las promociones de NCT 127. 'Single 'Fireflies' y Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'We Boom El 11 de julio SM Entertainment reveló que NCT Dream fue escogido como embajador de la Fundacion Mundial Scout, y que el 15 de julio publicarían el single 'Fireflies', cuya letra es completamente en inglés, y que todas las ganancias de la canción se destinarían a apoyar actividades de Scout en países de bajos ingresos. Esta es la primera actividad de Hae Chan con el grupo desde diciembre de 2018. El 15 de julio, las cuentas oficiales de NCT Dream publicaron un teaser en negro con 6 calaveras y la frase 'We Boom', más una cuenta regresiva. Más tarde se confirmó que el grupo regresaría con 6 miembros el 26 de julio con su tercer mini álbum 'We Boom' y la canción principal 'Boom'. Además, se informó que del 16 al 21 de julio distintos miembros realizarían un livestream en Vapp exactamente a las 8:25pm KST todos los días para promocionar el comeback. 'Primer Concierto en Solitario "THE DREAM SHOW" El 30 de septiembre, SM Entertainment anunció que NCT Dream llevaría a cabo su primer concierto en solitario "THE DREAM SHOW" el 16 y 17 de noviembre en el Jangchung Arena Gymnasium en Seúl. Debido a que los tickets se agotaron tan sólo momentos después de salir a la venta, se agregó otra fecha para el 15 de noviembre. También se revelaron fechas para otros países de Asia como Tailandia, Singapur y Japón. Integrantes center|600px '''Atrás: '''Jeno, Hae Chan, Ren Jun. '''Adelante: '''Ji Sung, Jae Min, Chen Le. *Ren Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jeno (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hae Chan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Min (Rapero, Bailarín y Vocalista) *Chen Le (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ji Sung (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) '''Integrantes Graduados ' *Mark (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2016-2018) 'Discografía Corea Mini Álbum 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Internacional' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *PRETTYMUCH - Up to You (Feat. NCT DREAM) (2019) Programas de TV *School Attack 2019 (SBS, 07.10.2019) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 12.09.2019) Chuseok Special, ''PUBG E-Sport. Ren Jun, Jae Min, Chen Le y Ji Sung *Boss In The Mirror (KBS2, 08.09.2019) Jae Min, Chen Le y Ji Sung *RUN.wav (JTBC2, 17.08.2019) Ep. 9 *Battle Trip (KBS2, 10.08.2019) Ep. 152, Jeno y Jae Min *We K-Pop (KBS World-TV, 09-16.08.2019) Ep. 5 y 6 *Weekly Idol (MBC, 31.07.2019) Ep. 418 *Idol Room (jTBC, 2019) Ep. 60 *Hello Counselor (KBS, 22.07.2019) Ep. 423, Jeno y Jae Min *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2019) ''Especial Episodio 400 en Japón *Idol Room (jTBC, 2019) Ep. 46, Ren Jun y Chen Le *School Attack 2018 Ep. 11 y 12 (SBS, 05 y 12.11.2018) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 25 y 26.09.2018) Chuseok Special, Jeno y Chen Le con Lucas *Weekly Idol Ep.371 (MBC, 04.09.2018) *Weekly Idol Ep.347 (MBC, 21.03.2018) (con NCT 2018) *Doyou TV (China, 27.08.2016) Reality Shows *Save NCT DREAM (PUFF/Youtube, 2019) Interactive Live ''(sólo Ren Jun, Jeno, Jae Min, Chen Le y Ji Sung) *NCT Life: Entertainment Retreat (Vlive, 2017) (sólo Ren Jun, Jeno, Chen Le y Ji Sung) con Lee Teuk y Shin Dong de Super Junior Programas de Radio *SBS-R Power FM Park Sohyun's Love Game (17.08.2019) Jeno y Jae Min *SBS-R Power FM Choi Hwajung's Power Time (13.08.2019) *MBC-R Idol Radio (12.08.2019) Jeno, Jae Min, Chen Le y Ji Sung *MBC-R FM4U Ji Sukjin's 2 O'Clock Date (31.07.2019) *KBS-R Cool FM Jung Eunji Gayo Plaza (30.07.2019) *KBS-R Cool FM Radio AKMU's Suhyun Turn The Volume Up 200% (18.09.2018) *SBS-R Power FM Choi Hwajung's Power Time (11.09.2018) *SBS-R Power FM NCT's night night! (07.09.2018) *KBS-R Cool FM Moon Heejun's Music Show (06.09.2018) *MBC-R FA4U Yang Yoseob's Dreaming Radio (05.09.2018) *SBS-R Power FM NCT's night night! (16 y 23.09.2017) Ren Jun y Jeno *SBS-R Power FM NCT's night night! (02 y 09.09.2017) Chen Le y Ji Sung *SBS-R Power FM NCT's night night! (23 y 25.08.2017) *SBS-R Power FM Choi Hwajung's Power Time (18.08.2017) Tour *'NCT DREAM Tour "The Dream Show" 2019-2020''' **15, 16 y 17 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jangchung Arena **01 y 02 Diciembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **15 Febrero - Singapur - The Star Theater Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * 2019 MBC Gayo Daejejeon (31.12.2018) * 2019 KBS Song Festival/Gayo Daechukje (27.12.2018) * 2019 SBS Gayo Daejeon (25.12.2019) *Novus Festival (25 y 26.10.2019) *SKY FESTIVAL (31.08.2019) *2019 K-WORLD FESTA (16.08.2019) *SMTOWN Live World Tour in Tokyo (03, 04 y 05.08.2019) *The 24th World Scout Jamboree (23.07.2019) * K-Pop Entertaining Music Festival Taipei (19.05.2019) * DREAM CONCERT 2019 (18.05.2019) * C-Festival 2019 (02.05.2019) * KL Jamm Music Festival, Malaysia (27.04.2019) * KBS Immortal Songs 400th Special Anniversary Concert in Japan (04.04.2019) * 2019 K-Pop Friendship Concert in Manila (07.03.2019) * Sapporo 11th K-Pop Festival (MCs Jeno y Jaemin) (09.02.2019) * SMTOWN Special Stage In Santiago, Chile (18 y 19.01.2019) * 2018 MBC Gayo Daejejeon (31.12.2018) * 2018 KBS Song Festival/Gayo Daechukje (con NCT 2018) (28.12.2018) * 2018 SBS Gayo Daejun (con NCT 2018) (25.12.2018) *NCT DREAM SHOW #2 (01-05.12.18) *SMile Music Festival (23.11.2018) *Jeju Korean Wave Festival (MCs Jeno y Haechan) (04.11.2018) *Busan OneAsia Festival Closing Ceremony (28.10.2018) *NCT DREAM SHOW #1 (28, 29 y 30.09.2018) *Korea Sale Festa (27.09.2018) *SKY Festival (MCs Haechan y Jaemin) (02.09.2018) *Hyunin Song Festival (05.08.2018) *DREAM CONCERT 2018 (12.05.2018) *Goseong Youth Festival (11.05.2018) *SMTOWN Live World Tour VI (2017-2018) *SMile Music Festival (24.11.2017) *DREAM CONCERT 2017 (04.11.2017) *10th Anniversy Korean Music Festival (24.09.2017) *E-Sports & Music Festival (05.08.2017) *2017 KBS Song Festival/Gayo Daechukje (29.12.2016) *2016 SBS Gayo Daejun (26.12.2016) *K-Content Fair (15.10.2016) *Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) *Asia Culture Festival (01.10.2016) *KBS1 Open Concert (24.09.2016) *Incheon Airport Sky Festival (03.09.2016) Premios Curiosidades * Es la tercera sub-unidad de NCT en debutar. ** Unidad Rotatoria: los miembros permanecen en el grupo hasta cumplir los 20 años (edad coreana). * Cuando debutaron tenían entre 14 y 17 años de edad. * Superaron el millón de visitas en tan solo 14 horas de su debut. * Ya que la sub-unidad está pensada en miembros adolescentes y tendrá un límite de edad, los miembros adultos de NCT no pueden unirse a NCT Dream. * Mark, Jeno, Hae Chan, Jae Min y Ji Sung participaron en Mickey Mouse Club de Disney Channel Korea. * Mark, Jeno, Hae Chan, Jae Min y Ji Sung pertenecían a proyecto de pre-debut de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES. El staff de SM solía llamarlos "Baby TVXQ". * Mark es el único integrante de NCT que estuvo en las 3 primeras sub-unidades; NCT U, NCT 127 y NCT Dream. * Jae Min y Jeno entraron a la agencia en el mismo día, por esto se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Jae Min dijo que Jeno era su "sunbae por 3 horas". * Jae Min no participó en las promociones de su primer Single Álbum ni de su primer Mini Álbum por motivo de una lesión en la columna, el cual ya fue aclarado por la empresa. * Es la primera sub-unidad en ganar el primer lugar en un programa musical. * Es el grupo K-Pop más joven en obtener "Triple Corona" en shows musicales. * El 12 de Junio del 2017 a las 8 pm (hora coreana), a través del canal de NCT en la V-app, ellos y los demás miembros revelaron el nombre del fandom, que sería "NCTzen". *Mark dejó de ser el líder del grupo debido a que SM Entertainment decidió que NCT Dream dejaría de tener un líder, ya que los miembros irán cambiando y yéndose del grupo a medida que vayan cumpliendo mayoría de edad. A pesar de esto, los otros miembros lo siguen considerando el líder del grupo. *Son el único grupo K-Pop en entrar en la lista de Billboard "TOP 21 Under 21", siendo los únicos artistas asiáticos en entrar en dicha lista. Esta fue publicada el 12 de Octubre de 2018. *NCT Dream es la primera unidad de NCT en tener un concierto propio (no showcase). *Para el Dream Show, los chicos tuvieron distintos desafíos a los que llamaron DREAM Challenge. Mark hizo diferentes name tags para regalar a los fans, Ren Jun decoró 7 pares de zapatillas (1 para cada miembro), Jeno aprendió acrobacias, Hae Chan hizo más de 400 pulseras a mano para regalar a los fans, Jae Min grabó y editó un video de los miembros, Chen Le rellenó un oso de peluche de más de 2 metros (con el que los fans podían tomar fotos fuera del teatro) y Ji Sung aprendió a tocar el Launchpad, con el que presentó Joy. *NCT Dream es el único grupo de K-Pop en entrar en la lista de la revista TIME "2018 List Of 25 Most Influential Teens". La lista fue publicada el 7 de Diciembre de 2018. *En el Dream Show del 2 de diciembre NCT Dream confirmó que Mark se graduaría el 31 de ese mismo mes. *En noviembre del 2018 NCT modificó su canal de Youtube, renombrándolo NCT Channel y además agregó 3 sub-canales nuevos, NCT Daily, NCT Dance y NCT Music, en los que los integrantes suben distintos videos y tienen distintas series. Entre las de NCT Dream se encuentran "Seasonies Would Like This Too DREAM", "Chenji's This And That", y videos grabados/editados por Jae Min visitando diferentes lugares con otros miembros, entre otras cosas. *El 12 de marzo de 2019, Jeno, Jae Min y Ji Sung participaron del evento 'K-Wave & Halal Show in Malaysia' en representación de NCT Dream, donde tuvieron un fan-sign y conocieron al Presidente y a la Primera Dama de Corea del Sur. *Son la primera unidad de NCT en ganar un premio Daesang. *'We Boom' rompió todos los récord de ventas en Hanteo de todas las unidades de NCT, vendiendo más de 122 mil copias en su primer día, más de 182 mil en la primer semana, y sobrepasando a NCT 2018 Empathy en tan sólo 3 semanas con más de 225 mil copias. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Official *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V Live Oficial Galería NCT Dream01.jpg NCT Dream02.jpg NCT Dream03.jpg NCT Dream04.jpg NCT Dream-0.jpg NCT Dream 06.jpeg NCT Dream07.jpeg NCT Dream08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' NCT DREAM - Chewing Gum|Chewing Gum NCT DREAM - Chewing Gum (Hoverboard Performance Video)|Chewing Gum (Hoverboard Performance) NCT DREAM - My First and Last| My First and Last NCT DREAM - My First and Last (Performance Video)|My First and Last (Performance Video) NCT DREAM We Young Music Video| We Young NCT DREAM - JOY|Joy NCT DREAM 엔시티 드림 'GO' MV| GO NCT DREAM 엔시티 드림 'We Go Up' MV| We Go Up 'China' NCT DREAM - Chewing Gum (Chinese Version)|Chewing Gum (Chinese Ver.) NCT DREAM - My First and Last (Chinese Version)|My First and Last (Chinese Ve.) NCT DREAM - My First and Last (Performance Video)(Chinese Version)|My First and Last (Performance Video (Chinese Ver.) NCT DREAM We Young (青春漾) (Chinese Ver.) Music Video| We Young (Chinese Ver.) NCT DREAM 엔시티 드림 'We Go Up (青春接力) (Chinese ver.)' Performance Video| We Go Up (Chinese ver.) (Performance Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KSubGrupo Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KPop Categoría:CSubGrupo Categoría:CDebut2016 Categoría:CPop